metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain weapons and equipment
This article is a list of weapons and equipment that appear in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Weapons Primary Weapons (Hip) Assault Rifles ;SVG standard series |-|76 ☆ 1= |-|76 ☆ 2= |-|76 ☆ 3= |-|76 ☆ 4= |-|76 ☆ 5= |-|67 ☆ 4= |-|67 ☆ 5= |-|67 ☆ 7= ;SVG short series |-|76U ☆ 3= |-|76U ☆ 4= |-|76U ☆ 5= |-|67U ☆ 4= |-|67U ☆ 5= |-|67U ☆ 6= ;SVG LMG series (PG) |-|76 ☆ 3= |-|76 ☆ 4= |-|76 ☆ 5= |-|76 ☆ 7= |-|76 ☆ 8= |-|67 ☆ 4= |-|67 ☆ 5= |-|67 ☆ 6= |-|67 ☆ 8= ;AM-MRS series |-| ☆ 1= |-| ☆ 2= |-| ☆ 3= |-| ☆ 4= |-| ☆ 5= |-|R ☆ 3= |-|R ☆ 4= |-|R ☆ 5= |-|R ☆ 7= |-|R ☆ 9= |-|R ☆ 10= |-|R ☆ 11= |-|LS ☆ 3= |-|LS ☆ 4= |-|LS ☆ 5= ;UN-ARC lethal series |-| ☆ 1= |-| ☆ 2= |-| ☆ 3= |-| ☆ 4= |-| ☆ 5= |-|PT ☆ 3= |-|PT ☆ 4= |-|HB ☆ 3= |-|HB ☆ 4= |-|HB ☆ 5= ;UN-ARC non-lethal series |-| ☆ 2= |-| ☆ 3= |-| ☆ 4= |-| ☆ 5= |-| ☆ 7= |-| ☆ 9= |-| ☆ 10= |-| ☆ 11= ;G44 series |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= |-|☆ 5= |-|☆ 7= |-|K ☆ 4= |-|K ☆ 5= |-|K ☆ 7= |-|9 ☆ 5= |-|9 ☆ 6= |-|9 ☆ 8= |-|MG ☆ 4= |-|MG ☆ 5= |-|MG ☆ 7= Assault rifles Shotguns Shotguns Grenade Launchers Grenade launchers Primary Weapons (Back) Sniper Rifles Sniper rifles Machine Guns Machine guns Rocket Launchers Rocket launchers Shields Shields Secondary Weapons Handguns ;Wu S. Pistol |-| ☆ 1= |-| ☆ 2= |-| ☆ 3= |-| ☆ 4= |-| ☆ 5= |-| CB ☆ 8= |-| +SB ☆ 7= |-| AP ☆ 5= |-| 9 ☆ 4= |-| 9 ☆ 7= ;AM D114 |-| ☆ 1= |-| ☆ 2= |-| ☆ 3= |-| ☆ 4= |-| CB ☆ 6= |-|9 ☆ 5= |-|LB-45 ☆ 4= |-|LB-45 ☆ 5= |-|LB-9 ☆ 5= |-|LB-9 ☆ 7= |-|LB-9 ☆ 10= |-|LB-9 ☆ 11= Grade 10 AM D114LB-9 Grade 11 D114LB-9 ;Burkov |-| ☆ 1= |-| ☆ 2= |-| ☆ 3= |-| ☆ 5= |-| TB ☆ 4= |-| HS ☆ 7= ;Geist P3 |-| ☆ 2= |-| ☆ 3= |-| ☆ 4= |-| ☆ 5= |-| ☆ 7= |-| CB ☆ 8= ;Wu S3xx revolvers |-|33 ☆ 3= |-|33 ☆ 4= |-|33 ☆ 5= |-|33 ☆ 8= |-|24LB ☆ 4= |-|24LB ☆ 5= |-|24LB ☆ 8= |-|62SB ☆ 4= |-|62SB ☆ 5= |-|62SB ☆ 8= ;URAGAN revolvers |-| ☆ 3= |-|P ☆ 4= |-| SLUG ☆ 5= |-| AIR-S ☆ 6= ;Zorn-KP |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= |-|SMK ☆ 5= |-|STN ☆ 6= |-|ZZZ ☆ 7= ;Water Pistol |-| ☆ 3= |-| ☆ 4= |-| ☆ 5= ;AM A114 RP |-| ☆ 7= |-| ☆ 8= |-| ☆ 9= |-| ☆ 10= |-| ☆ 11= ;Tornado-6 Revolver |-| ☆ 3= |-| ☆ 5= |-| ☆ 6= |-| ☆ 7= ;Console-exclusive |-|ADAM-SKA SP. ☆ 3= |-|WU S333 CB SP. ☆ 3= Handguns Submachine Guns Submachine guns Bionic Arm Bionic arms Support Weapons Throwable Weapons Throwable weapons Placeable Weapons E-RB WH GEN.★9 Placed weapons Other *'Combat knife': The ultimate hand to hand combat weapon. Can be used to eliminate or interrogate enemies during the CQC hold. Its current in-game name and to why Snake adopted one instead of the standard Militaires Sans Frontières Stun Rod is currently unknown. Enemies are also equipped with knives and will use them against the player if they are in close enough range or down to their last resort of self defense. *'CQC': (Close Quarters Combat): A system of combined combat techniques which allow rapid alternation between armed and hand-to-hand combat while engaging enemy personnel. It was developed together by The Boss and Big Boss. An enhanced version of this technique named as "Dynamic CQC" is present in The Phantom Pain. Equipment There are 3 type of items, Tools, Item and Option. Items in The Phantom Pain need to be either located, unlocked or developed in. Uniforms In The Phantom Pain, Uniform Selection allows the player to choose the uniform Big Boss and the Diamond Dogs wear during a mission. Uniforms have unique abilities and advantages to help aid the player such as more items/weapons equipped, less damage taken and higher camo index. *'Naked': Fatigues with low defense, camo index, and main weapon ammo storage, but high movement speed. *'Fatigues': Simple military fatigues, offering the basic level of defense, main weapon storage, ammo storage, and camo index. Comes in variants (Olive Drab, Tiger Stripes, Desert Fox, Splitter, Black Ocelot, Urban Water and Golden Tiger). *'Scarf': Uniforms Tools Tools Items Items Options *'Light': A tactical light mounted on a gun. Lights can be turned ON/OFF in the weapon menu, or by pressing the right directional button while you have a weapon readied. You can blind an enemy by pointing a weapon at them with its light, on though the light makes you more visible to the enemy. *'Suppressor': A noise suppression device that reduces gunshot sound and muzzle flash. Though it allows a weapon to be fired without alerting the enemy, its limited-use parts mean that eventually it will lose its function. Can be attached or removed via the weapon menu. *'Grenade launcher:' An underbarrel attachment used to launch fragmentation grenades quickly and efficiently, has its own ammo count. For example: AM-69 AAS Rifle. Buddy Equipment Quiet Quiet D-Dog D-Dog D-Horse D-Horse D-Walker D-Walker Helicopter Helicopter Key Items Key items Other *'Walkman': A portable stereo cassette player manufactured by Sony. Works through the iDroid data terminal, from which you can play, stop and change cassette tapes. Can also be fitted with speakers to play cassette tapes externally. Doing so can attract the attention of enemy combatants. Raw Diamonds (S): Small sized diamonds, used as currency to help upgrade Mother Base and R&D. Raw Diamonds (M): Medium sized diamonds, used as currency to help upgrade Mother Base and R&D. Raw Diamonds (L): Large sized diamonds, used as currency to help upgrade Mother Base and R&D. Chicken Hat: A cap that gives a superficial resemblance to a chicken outfit. It was unveiled on Kojima Station on Christmas Day, with a still that implied that it could be used during cutscenes. The cap can be selected by players who get too many Game Over screens, and assists the player in their stealth, as enemies will mistake the player for a chicken up to three times before becoming ineffective. Eggshell Hat: A cap similar to the Chicken Hat. Protects players from being detected an unlimited number of times, however it reduces the final mission score significantly. Cassette Tape: Sony labeled tapes can be found scattered all around mission areas through the game. Their appearances may change according the mission the player is currently on. May contain various intel, music, or data. Med Spray: An emergency treatment agent for use after sustaining an injury too grievous for the body to recover naturally. Other ''Metal Gear Online'' Weapons Weapons exclusive to Metal Gear Online and will not be available to use in the standard The Phantom Pain gameplay. Primary Weapons (Hip) AM MRS-4 Rifle Golden: A golden version of the same rifle seen in Ground Zeroes and The Phantom Pain. No changes besides its appearance. Secondary Weapons Wu Silent Pistol Golden: A golden version of the same pistol seen in Ground Zeroes and The Phantom Pain. No changes besides its appearance. Tornado-6 Revolver: Ocelot's signature weapon, and can be used for ricochets and dual wielding. Can only be used by Ocelot, obviously. Other Metal Gear REX Mask: A mask mimicking the bi-pedal walking weapon Metal Gear REX. It is only for aesthetic purposes and offers no advantage. Behind the scenes For reasons which are not entirely clear, the game drops the series' prior tendency to use real weapons with generally correct names unlike previous Metal Gear games, exempting Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. ''This is probably due to licensing restrictions arising from the customization system, which allows the player to swap and change parts from real world companies' weapons. The game features fictional hybrid weapons based closely on real ones from the era. All of the weapons in MGS5: TPP can be traced back to a more or less real-life counterpart, albeit slightly changed and reconfigured. Imfdb has compiled a list of what the aforementioned guns in the Phantom Pain are based on: http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Metal_Gear_Solid_V:_The_Phantom_Pain Several newer promotional renders, along with several older ones of previous games (i.e. promotional images of ''Peace Walker), have had their previously real life weapons replaced with a Metal Gear Solid V equivalent. For example, a promotional render of Snake from Peace Walker wielding an M16A1 or a render of Old Snake from Metal Gear Solid 4 wielding a M4 Custom now shows them both holding the AM Rifle Type 69 (renamed the AM MRS–4R in TPP) and the HD render art of Solid Snake is seen with a Wu Silent Pistol in his holster instead of a Mk23 SOCOM. This is seen on the cover of The Legacy Collection (the original, real-life originally used guns are still in the main games themselves however) and many of the cards of Social Ops. Metal Gear Online Sources *''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' Piggyback official strategy guide Collector's Edition/GAME Edition (for the stats of weapons of any and all weapons that aren't included via updates) Notes and references Category:List Category:Weapons Category:Equipment Category:MGSV weapons Category:MGSV equipment Category:Items